Completo
by Nanunita
Summary: Twc. Y como si hubiera un imán entre ellos, sus labios se juntaron por primera vez.   Las mariposas en el estómago no tardaron en aparecer. Sí, Tom estaba completo. Tom estaba feliz.


**N/A:** Estos hermosos chicos no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada a base de mi imaginación y sin ningún ánimo lucro.

Si no te agrada el TWC, ¿Qué haces aquí? Cierra ya esta página.

Gracias por leer (:

**Completo.**

La luz entraba por un pequeño espacio ubicado entre las persianas. El reloj marcaba las 12:17 y un profundo aroma se sentía en toda la habitación: alcohol y cigarros.

La misma rutina todos los sábados. Al terminar a altas horas de madrugada alguna fiesta se dirigía hasta el hotel más cercano en compañía de mujeres que se encargaban de entretenerlo unas cuantas horas, al menos hasta lo que el efecto del alcohol dure.

Él era perfecto. Delgado pero con sus músculos torneados, unos profundos ojos marrón acompañados de unas pestañas del tamaño preciso, una estatura considerable, labios carnosos y una nariz que carecía de defectos. Un peinado que deja de qué hablar y escogía buena ropa para vestirse. A sus escasos 20 años conocía de cerca la fama y experimentaba día a día cómo es trabajar de lo que a uno más le gusta.

Pero esa vida no le bastaba, el joven Kaulitz se sentía vacío. Si bien la pasaba muy bien con sus fans, si bien sentía correr por todo su cuerpo la adrenalina antes, durante y después de cada concierto, si bien tenía todo lo que cualquiera deseaba y mucho más, no era feliz.

Hay algo que siempre quiso, que tiene pero no de la forma en que desea.

¿Qué es peor que tener el objeto de tu deseo tan cerca y no poder hacer con él lo que quisiera? Es decir, es como si a un pobre le muestras una hamburguesa que a su alrededor está lleno de púas, haciendo imposible poder comerla.

En este caso el objeto de su deseo es Bill, y las púas que lo rodean son en realidad palabras como "moral", "hermano", "prohibido".

Porque no había nada más que lo hiciera sentir enfermo. Sólo Bill mientras se tomaba su tiempo en maquillarse para luego preguntarle qué tan bonito se veía; eran esos momentos en que Tom se mordía la lengua para no hablar de más y contestarle un seco "no tanto como yo".

Se sentía enfermo porque mientras mantenía relaciones con cualquier mujer esperaba encontrar algo en ellas que sea como su hermano.

Se sentía enfermo porque las primeras veces que se masturbó en su pubertad fueron por andar pensando cómo se sentiría el puto piercing que Bill levaba en la lengua sobre su piel.

Se sentía enfermo de sentir todo eso y no poder confesárselo. De no poder hacer nada al respecto por los putos lazos de sangre.

No era tan complicado de entender. Estuvieron juntos antes de nacer inclusive; compartieron toda su vida el uno al lado del otro. El día en que llegue la hora ambos deseaban irse al mismo tiempo. Nada de que el otro se quede sufriendo por la pérdida.

Si lo pensaba de esa forma, ambos nacieron para estar juntos por siempre. No debería ser complicado.

Pero lo es, y más cuando tu gemelo no muestra interés en vos y se la pasa preguntándose cuánto se tardaría el gran amor de su vida en mirarlo.

Esos instantes en que a Tom se le venía el mundo abajo porque su propio hermano no era capaz de girar la cara y verlo de frente, para que él pudiera secar esas lágrimas y besarlo con ternura, prometiéndole un eterno amor.

Decidió dejar de pensar en todo aquello y se levantó para darse una ducha.

Luego de almorzar un sándwich se subió a su auto y condujo hasta el lugar de encuentro programado días atrás con sus compañeros.

Saludó a los G's y se sentó al lado de Gustav.

-¿Y Bill?- preguntó

-Dijo que llegaría tarde- contestó Georg probando el sonido de su nuevo amor, un bajo Sandberg California PM color rojo sangre.

-También que no empecemos a ensayar sin él- continuó Gustav levantándose para acomodar la batería.

-Que lindo, el niño mimado llega a la hora que se le antoja- dijo Tom acostándose en el sillón del estudio.

Los chicos lo miraron raro.

-¿Se pelearon de nuevo?- Preguntó Gustav teniendo en cuenta que últimamente las disputas entre ellos aumentaron.

-... No-

Georg dejó de lado al amor de su vida y se sentó de cuclillas en frente de Tom.

-Mira no sé qué este pasando pero no pueden seguir peleando por cualquier mosca que pase por al lado. Tarde o temprano alguien se cansará y se marchará.

-Y sería el fin de la banda- dijo Gustav terminando de colocar el último platillo.

-Nada de ello- la voz de Bill se hacía presente en la sala y todos lo miraron.

Bill tenía un nuevo corte de cabello, se había hecho una cresta y vestía con unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados, botas, un cinturón con calaveras, una camiseta 3/4 negra y un chaleco gris oscuro con tachas. Además de unos guantes negros sin dedos de cuero, y los collares adornando su cuello. Sin dejar de lado su típica francesita y maquillaje.

A la vista de Tom, él estaba hermoso.

-Lindo corte- dijo Georg saludándolo con una sonrisa.

-Te sienta bien- continuó Gustav

-Gracias chicos- dijo Bill con una auténtica sonrisa Made in Kaulitz- ¿Te gusta Tom?

_Me encanta_ –pensó. – Aún no eres tan lindo como yo-

Risas adornaron el lugar.

-Bueno, disculpen mi tardanza pero ya podemos empezar.

-Claro- dijeron

-Traje una nueva canción que podríamos probar...

La tarde se pasó volando y con la noche a cuestas, ya iban todos para el nuevo hotel.

Como era de suponer Georg y Gustav ocuparon una habitación y los gemelos otra.

Bill salió del baño luego de darse una ducha y se tiró en su cama.

Tom le miró el nuevo corte otra vez.

-¿No que me quedó bien? –dijo sonriendo Bill.

-No entiendo por qué tantos cambios de look- restó importancia Tom y se acostó en su propia cama.

-Está bien cambiar cada cierto tiempo, además de que lo hago por otra razón

-¿Cuál?-

-Espero que así logre captar la atención de alguien en especial...

A Tom se le rompió el corazón ante tal confesión.

-Llamas la atención de todo el mundo, camino acá los paparazzi ya sacaron fotos de tu nuevo estilo.

-No la de mi persona especial-

-¿Qué sabes?

-Porque cuando le pregunté que tal bien me veía, respondió que no tanto como él.- Bill se giró dándole la espalda.

Tom no sabía qué hacer. ¿Acaso su gemelo le estaba confesando su amor?

-Bill, no entiendo.

-Tú eres esa alguien especial, eres la razón por la cual hago lo que hago, quiero llamar tu atención, quiero que me veas y digas lo hermoso que soy, pero más que eso quiero que me veas como a la persona con la cual quieres compartir el resto de tu vida...

Tom tenía las emociones a flor de piel. ¿Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad?

-Bill...

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hasta su hermano.

-Yo siempre te veo hermoso, incluso en las mañanas con tu cara de muerto. Y siempre, siempre te vi como a la persona con la cual quiero compartir el resto de mi vida.

-Tomi- dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

Como si hubiera un imán entre ellos, sus labios se juntaron por primera vez.

Las mariposas en el estómago no tardaron en aparecer.

Sí, Tom estaba completo. Tom estaba feliz.

**Fin****!** 3


End file.
